Currently, correct digit or toe positioning following surgery, is given little attention and although corrective toe surgery realigns skeletal structure, little is done to address soft tissue correction. For example, distorted joints that arise from a number of mechanical imbalances and genetic issues are corrected using various surgical interventions; however, due to the malaligned skeletal structure, the surrounding connective soft tissue, i.e., muscle, tendons, ligaments, and joint capsule, heal in unnatural positions. Accordingly, the soft tissue is in imbalance in either flaccid or contractured positions even though the skeletal structure has been surgically corrected. Hence, if left alone, the surgical procedure can be compromised allowing scar tissue formation to occur in a non-anatomical position, which can lead to complications, longer rehabilitation time or another surgical procedure. Some of these complications are floating toe, which occurs after a Weil osteotomy with complication reports as high as thirty percent or complications following bunionectomies such as hallux rigidus or re-occurrence of hallux valgus.
One modality for digit range of motion is manually stretching, by the patient or a physical therapist. This method is cumbersome and not particularly effective since it requires patient discipline. Non-compliance by the patient is high, which contributes to a high post-operative complication rate. Moreover, there is no practical way to properly exercise the digits following surgery.
Thus, there is a need for a system that overcomes one or more of the significant shortcomings delineated hereinabove.